


Fever

by whoknows



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as they’re walking from the venue to the bus. There’s something pinching the back of his neck, so Tommy slaps at it absently before signing a picture some girl’s holding out.</p>
<p>By the time they actually make it onto the bus, he’s feeling overheated and slightly nauseous. Cam shoots him a concerned look and makes sure he has a bottle of water when he lies down in his bunk, but it doesn’t help.</p>
<p>He spends the entire drive lying awake and restless. He tosses and turns for a while, but that’s too hot, so eventually he lies still, staring blankly at the ceiling. He still sweats the entire way, and by the three hour mark his mouth is so dry that his tongue keeps getting stuck to his teeth, but he doesn’t have the energy to get up and get something to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> The prompt this story was written for can be found [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=2456#t2456) and reads:
> 
> Adam/Tommy: THE SEX POLLEN MAKES THEM GET MARRIED.

It starts as they’re walking from the venue to the bus. There’s something pinching the back of his neck, so Tommy slaps at it absently before signing a picture some girl’s holding out.

By the time they actually make it onto the bus, he’s feeling overheated and slightly nauseous. Cam shoots him a concerned look and makes sure he has a bottle of water when he lies down in his bunk, but it doesn’t help.

He spends the entire drive lying awake and restless. He tosses and turns for a while, but that’s too hot, so eventually he lies still, staring blankly at the ceiling. He still sweats the entire way, and by the three hour mark his mouth is so dry that his tongue keeps getting stuck to his teeth, but he doesn’t have the energy to get up and get something to drink.

By the time the bus rolls to a stop his eyes feel bloodshot and his limbs feel heavy. He doesn’t move until Monte checks in on him, and even then it’s barely more than a twitch.

He doesn’t really register Monte talking to people on the phone, but when the doctor gives him a check up he blinks up at her and wonders what’s wrong with him. This doesn’t feel like the flu. It doesn’t feel like anything he’s ever had before, and he wants to cry, but he’s too dehydrated for that.

The doctor and Monte talk for a bit, just outside of his bunk, and Tommy goes back to staring at the roof blankly. He doesn’t know how much time passes, but eventually Adam appears over him. He smoothes Tommy’s hair back out of his face, and the touch feels amazing – cool and soothing instead of hot and clammy like everyone else’s have been.

For the first time since it started, Tommy’s able to concentrate on what Adam’s saying. “Have you even slept at all?” he asks, but he’s talking at Tommy and not to him, so Tommy doesn’t answer.

Adam sighs and his hands go away for a second. The fever returns almost instantly, but his hands are back after a couple of seconds. “You should get some fluids into you,” he’s saying, and it registers that he’s holding a water bottle. 

He practically pours the water into Tommy’s mouth, because Tommy sure as hell doesn’t do anything to help, and then he stays there and talks to him a for a bit, hand on Tommy’s neck.

Tommy starts feeling better. The water must’ve helped, because his mouth doesn’t feel so dry, and his face doesn’t feel as hot.

He falls asleep.

 

When he wakes up, he’s in a real bed in a real room and there’s real hotel blankets covering him. The room’s dark, and at first he thinks that he’s alone.

Then something shifts on the bed beside him, and Tommy jerks away instinctively. The fever’s mostly gone, but he still feels off, somehow, like his body is trying to tell him that something still isn’t quite right.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s just me, go back to sleep,” Adam says, reaching for him. Tommy avoids his arms and strips his shirt over his head irritably – the goddamn thing is making him itch – and settles back down.

It doesn’t help. He’s still itchy, so he wiggles out of his sweatpants, and then his boxers, and then curls into Adam’s side.

And that. That’s so much better. 

“What are you doing?” Adam asks, and he sounds weird, so Tommy slides his hands underneath Adam’s shirt and tugs it up. He must be itchy too.

“Tommy,” Adam says sharply. Tommy pulls Adam’s shirt off over his head.

“Better, right?” Tommy asks happily, starting in on Adam’s pants. 

Adam grabs his wrist. “Tommy, did somebody give you something?” Tommy twists his wrist, but it’s useless – Adam’s grip is too strong.

“I don’t know, I haven’t checked my PO box in a while,” Tommy says, dragging his fingertips through the hair beneath Adam’s belly button.

“Drugs, Tommy. Did anyone give you any drugs?” Tommy shakes his head and squirms down to drag his tongue through that hair before Adam can stop him.

Adam groans and lets go of Tommy’s wrist to grab him by the hair. “There’s something seriously wrong with this,” Adam says, pulling him up. Tommy goes and climbs on top of him when he’s up, nuzzling into his jaw.  
It feels good. _He_ feels good, doesn’t feel as hot anymore, and the nausea is completely gone. “Baby, we need to get you a doctor,” Adam says, pulling Tommy’s head up and looking him directly in the eye.

Tommy frowns. “But I’m fine,” he says, and it’s almost a whine. Adam’s eyes drop down, examining him for a minute before they return to his face.

“This is not fine,” Adam says. “Someone must’ve slipped you something. This is not how you normally – ” Tommy lurches forward and kisses him before he can finish his sentence.

Adam’s mouth is slack, which makes it easy for Tommy to put his tongue in there and taste him. 

Adam doesn’t react, though, so Tommy pulls away after a minute. Adam’s staring at him, disbelief clear on his face.

All of a sudden, this feels like a bad idea. Tommy pulls back a little more, about to roll off of him and maybe run away, when Adam exhales loudly and grabs him by the face again, pulling him back in.

He kisses him almost desperately, hands sliding to the back of Tommy’s head to keep him where he wants him. Tommy opens for it eagerly, and his blood practically sings in his veins. This is absolutely supposed to happen, he’s sure of it.

So it’s weird when Adam tips him onto his back and slides his hands down to Tommy’s ass and Tommy tries jerking away despite the fact that Adam’s on top of him. He tears his mouth away from Adam’s in the process, which makes Adam stop and look at him.

“What’s wrong?” Adam asks. Tommy tries to get his breathing under control and ignores the fact that Adam’s hands on his ass are making his heart beat triple time.

“I don’t know,” Tommy says. Adam looks at him and tries touching his ass again.

This time, Tommy moves so much he actually knocks Adam off of him. They stare at each other wide-eyed until Tommy finally says, “I don’t think I can do this.” 

Adam’s gaze drops down to his cock deliberately. Tommy turns red and scrambles for the sheet, fighting with it until it’s covering him. “Well, that could be a problem,” Adam says. “I’m pretty sure that whatever you have is contagious.” 

Tommy sits there, trying not to shiver, while Adam looks at him. Finally, Adam gets up and grabs a bottle of tequila from the mini bar. He opens it and takes a swing straight from the bottle before sitting back down on the bed.

He holds the bottle out, and Tommy takes it greedily, swallowing a too big mouthful. Some of it trickles down his chin, and Adam’s eyes follow the trail. Tommy licks his lip and takes another mouthful, trying and mostly failing to ignore the heat of Adam’s gaze.

He’s pretty sure Adam wants to fuck him. He’s also pretty sure that he _wants_ Adam to fuck him.

He _knows_ that isn’t going to happen, though, not with the shaky feeling in his stomach whenever he thinks about Adam’s dick sliding into him, not with the tightness in his throat whenever he thinks about Adam on top of him like that.

It’s almost like panic, what he’s feeling, but not exactly. Maybe he just needs to calm down.

He takes another drink.

 

They’ve been kissing for at least ten minutes now, and Tommy’s lips are starting to get numb. He’s still hard, but every time Adam goes to take it further, he jerks away and stares at him with wide, betrayed eyes. He just can’t do it.

“Okay, I’ve got an idea,” Adam says after Tommy pulls away again. He gets up from the bed and shrugs back into his shirt, making sure the buttons are done up properly. “Get dressed,” he orders, and heads into the bathroom.

Tommy waits until the door snicks closed before yanking his clothes on, trying to avoid Adam coming out and seeing him naked.

 

By the time the car rolls to a stop, Tommy’s gone past tipsy and he’s heading into the smashed category. 

It doesn’t make it any easier to let Adam’s hands stray beneath his shoulders, though.

“What’re we doing?” Tommy asks, letting Adam drag him out of the car. Adam, who is much less drunk than Tommy is, if his steadiness is any indication, and Tommy thinks it is.  
“You’ll see,” Adam says, and he sounds like his patience is wearing thin. Tommy clings to his hand and stumbles after him, trying not to lose his balance.

“’m sorry,” he says miserably. Adam stops, and Tommy walks right into his back. 

“I know,” Adam says, turning around and putting his free hand on Tommy’s jaw. “We’re gonna do something that’s gonna make it easier for you, alright?” Tommy nods, and Adam kisses him again, briefly, before he starts walking again.

Tommy follows, and eventually they get to a room with a desk and a man inside of it. There’s probably more to it than that, but that’s all he really notices. He sits when Adam pushes on his shoulders, blinking at the guy sitting on the other side of the desk.

He looks like he’s tired and over-worked. “You should get some sleep,” Tommy says sympathetically, because he knows how it is to feel like he’s gonna pass out at any second.

The guy clears his throat. “You have to know that if you go through with this, it will be legally binding,” he says, completely ignoring Tommy.

“Yeah, that’s kinda what we’re aiming for,” Adam says. The guy looks at him a little longer before nodding and pushing some papers forwards.

“Okay. Sign those.” Adam signs them, and then he puts them in front of Tommy. Tommy squints at them, but the print’s too blurry for him to read.

So he just signs where Adam points to. 

 

They get back into the car again, and Adam seems much more relaxed now, much happier, so Tommy can’t resist curling into him and nuzzling him. Adam just laughs and kisses him, big hands holding Tommy’s head up. 

They go into a store when the car stops again, and Adam waves a hand around. “Which one do you want?” he asks, and Tommy chews on his lip while he wanders around, Adam a couple steps behind him.

It’s a jewelry store, but whenever Tommy wanders towards the earrings or something, Adam guides him back to the rings with a hand in the middle of his back.

Tommy peers into each case obligingly, not really sure what he’s supposed to be looking for.

Turns out it doesn’t matter, though, because Adam spots something and he’s telling the woman which one he wants. Tommy leans on the case closest to him and waits while the woman gets it. 

“Gimme your hand,” Adam says, suddenly all up in Tommy’s space. Tommy holds out his hand, confused, and Adam rolls his eyes and grabs the other one.

“There,” he says, satisfied, and Tommy stares down at his hand. 

“Wait, what?” he asks, looking up. Adam smiles at him, running his thumb over the edge of the ring on Tommy’s left hand. 

“We’ll take it,” he says to the woman, but he doesn’t look away from Tommy.

 

He doesn’t really get it until they’re back in the car, presumably heading back to the hotel.

“Adam,” he says, tapping his fingers against Adam’s hand. “Did we get married?” The alcohol’s clouding his brain a little, and the fever is making things a little hazy, but he’s pretty sure they did.

“Yeah, baby,” Adam says, smile soft and dreamy. He tucks his hand against the back of Tommy’s neck, fingers dipping beneath his collar. “Just gonna be me and you from now on.” 

He seems pleased with himself, happy. His smile is convincing, so Tommy relaxes against him, burrowing into his side. “Okay,” Tommy says, drawing one leg up onto the seat with them. It turns him into Adam, and Adam just helps him along, sliding one hand behind Tommy’s knee and drawing him into his lap slowly enough that the alcohol in his system doesn’t slosh around.

“Are we going back to the hotel?” Tommy asks. One of Adam’s hands is running down his back, and it feels _good_ , so Tommy arches into it, just a little, without thinking about it.

“Yeah. Why? You want to stop somewhere else?” Adam asks. Tommy shakes his head and slumps forward a bit, resting his head on Adam’s chest. 

He dozes a little, letting Adam make sure he doesn’t fall over. He wakes up fully when Adam gets out of the car and shakes his head a little. “I can walk,” he protests. Adam ignores him, so he just hangs on, waving at this one chick who stares at them, mouth slightly open.  
“Did you see that girl?” he asks once they’re back in the hotel room. Adam deposits him on the bed carefully and starts ruffling through his bag. “She was totally staring at my ass. D’you think she wanted to have sex with me?” 

Adam laughs and comes back to the bed, settling something on the mattress beside Tommy’s head. “Probably,” he says, stretching out over Tommy’s body. He noses Tommy’s neck until Tommy turns his head a little, giving him space, and then bites down carefully.

Tommy shivers. “Are _we_ going to have sex?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Adam murmurs, soothing the bite mark he’d just made with a quick swipe of his tongue. “How else would we celebrate our marriage?” 

Tommy wiggles a little, trying to get the sheets beneath him untwisted. He likes the way Adam’s breath catches, though, so he does it again, and a third time, and a fourth, until Adam grabs his hips and holds him still. “Cake?” Tommy asks hopefully, blinking up at him.

Adam laughs again, and it would make him feel bad, but he’s pretty sure Adam’s not laughing at him, so it’s okay. “Yeah, okay, I’ll get you some cake later,” he says. Tommy purses his mouth, not entirely sure why Adam agreed so fast.

“Chocolate,” he says firmly. Adam rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, chocolate,” he agrees, and then he’s kissing him. Tommy opens for it easily, twisting his fingers in Adam’s shirt.

It feels much better this time. Easier – especially when Adam’s hands slide down to cup his ass. He doesn’t even flinch.

It gets a little scary when Adam starts stripping them both of their clothes, but it’s bearable, and Adam’s good at distracting him.

Adam stops kissing him altogether when they’re both naked, though, and Tommy stares up at him with wide eyes, unsure of what to do next.

“You’re okay,” Adam says, pushing Tommy’s hair out of his face. He leaves his hand on Tommy’s face, just looking at him.

Tommy squirms. He’s used to Adam looking at him, he does it all the time – on stage, backstage, on the bus, in public – but he’s not used to the look being so intense. 

He looks like he’s trying to see something that Tommy’s not sure he even has. “Adam,” he says, a little desperately. He needs Adam to do _something_.

“I know,” Adam murmurs, sliding his hand into Tommy’s hair. He kisses him again, and it’s good, it’s great – sucking on Adam’s tongue, letting Adam explore the inside of his mouth, but it’s not enough. 

Adam must get it, though, because he pulls away long enough to grab the thing beside Tommy’s head. He leans back, condom between his fingers and dick standing to attention, and shit, that’s big.

Not that Tommy didn’t know it was big – there was that one time Adam grinded up against his ass, after all – but knowing it’s big and seeing it are two different things.

Adam kisses him again, and it distracts Tommy long enough for Adam to drizzle the lube onto his fingers and rub one finger over his hole.

Things get a little blurry after that. There’s stretching, but Adam only uses two fingers. He keeps kissing Tommy while he’s doing it, on the mouth, on the cheek, on the jaw, anywhere he can reach, and both of them get impatient. So Adam just lines up and pushes in, and Tommy.

Tommy doesn’t remember to breathe until Adam’s all the way in. It burns, but it’s a good burn. He’s never actually liked his sex rough, but he’s only had sex with girls until now, it turns out that rough is actually really fucking amazing, as long as it’s Adam who’s doing it.

Adam doesn’t even manage to settle until a solid rhythm before Tommy’s coming, fingers curled around his own cock and Adam’s mouth slanted over his.

Adam doesn’t last very long after that, thrusts becoming completely uncoordinated and sloppy. He doesn’t let go of Tommy’s mouth until he’s finished coming, and even then it takes him a minute. 

It takes him even longer to roll off. Tommy doesn’t even notice him getting rid of the condom, but he must, because when they curl back together, it’s gone.

“S’good,” Tommy slurs, peering at Adam through heavy eyes. Adam smiles at him and pulls the sheet up, making sure Tommy’s back is covered.

“Yeah, baby,” he says, kissing him again. Tommy falls asleep about halfway through it.

Tommy wakes up spread out on his stomach with Adam’s fingers inside him. He moans and shifts a little, which makes Adam’s fingers rub his prostate.

He moans a little louder. “Morning,” Adam says to the back of his neck. He takes his fingers out and replaces it with his cock, sweet little thrusts jabbing into Tommy.

It lasts longer than it did last time, but it’s still over pretty quick. 

Tommy just stays where he is while Adam cleans him up, rubbing ointment into his hole. “Better?” he asks, taking his hand away.

Tommy nods into the pillow. Adam stretches out beside him and kisses him on the jaw until he turns his head enough for Adam to kiss him.

“You hungry? You want me to order room service?” Adam asks, rubbing a hand across his back once the kiss ends. Tommy nods, closing his eyes.

“Steak,” he says dreamily. “Mashed potatoes, green beans.” 

Adam laughs and reaches over him for the phone. “Wait,” Tommy says suddenly. Adam stops, half on top of him.

“What?” he asks.

“You promised me cake,” Tommy says, wrapping his fingers around Adam’s wrist. 

Adam rolls his eyes. “I’ll get you your damn cake,” he says, picking up the phone. Tommy smiles and turns his face back into the pillow, content to fall asleep until the food comes.

 

They have sex three more times before the inevitable happens and Neil comes barging in, using the spare key that Lane must’ve given him.

“Dude, we’re supposed to be leaving in like, ten minutes. Why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone?” he demands, flipping the lights on.

Luckily, they’re not actually screwing at the moment – they’re making out, sure, and they’re still naked, but at least they’re not fucking, right?

Neil doesn’t see it that way, if his shrieking and flailing is any indication. Adam starts laughing, rolling off of Tommy and covering his face with one of the pillows while Tommy fumbles with the sheet, jerking it up over them, despite the fact that Adam isn’t doing anything to help.

Neil stops freaking out after a minute, and then he starts throwing clothes at them. “What the hell did you _do_?” he asks, finding Adam’s bag and stuffing shit into it. All of a sudden, he stops moving entirely, staring at something on the floor.

“Can you get out?” Adam asks, taking the pillow off of his face. “Seriously, this is already awkward enough without you standing there packing my stuff.”

“Dude,” Neil breathes, looking over at them. “Mom’s gonna _kill_ you when she finds out you got married and you didn’t invite her.” 

Tommy freezes. It’s not like he forgot that they got married, but it was easy enough to ignore.

Right up until now, apparently. “Oh my god,” Adam groans, burying his face in his hands. “I don’t even want to _think_ about that right now.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m gonna go tell Lane that you’re gonna need some time,” Neil says, inching towards the door. Once he makes a clean getaway, Adam turns to face Tommy. 

“As much as my mom loves you, she is actually going to kill me, you know,” he says. 

Tommy inches a little closer, pulling his knee up on top of Adam’s thigh. “We can do it again?” he asks hopefully. 

Adam takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Baby, there’s no one I would rather be married to than you, but the shit storm that comes from this is going to be incredible.” 

Tommy shrugs, leaning against Adam’s side. He’s been half in love with Adam since the day they met, and okay, he doesn’t really know when that half turned into a whole, but since they’re already married they might as well just stay that way, right? 

“The shit storm that came from the AMA’s was incredible, too,” he points out. He puts his head on Adam’s shoulder and waits for his answer.

Adam laughs, but it’s not patronizing. It’s more disbelieving than anything. “Do you want to be married to me?” he asks. 

Tommy puts a hand on Adam’s dick and gets a good grope in. “There’s no one else I’d rather be married to,” he says honestly. Adam grabs his hand and stills it, but he doesn’t pull it away.

“I asked you if you wanted to be married to me, not if you were okay with being married to me,” Adam says.  
Tommy mouths over Adam’s shoulder, leaving a damp trail. “I love you,” he says, shrugging, rubbing his thumb over the head of Adam’s cock. It’s damp, and Adam’s hard in his grasp.

Adam’s hand tightens around his, and together they drag Tommy’s fist over his cock, once, twice, three times. “What did you say?” Adam asks, voice surprisingly steady, considering the fact that they’re jerking him off.

“I love you,” Tommy says. “So why wouldn’t I want to be married to you?” 

“Fuck, this is the worst decision I’ve ever made,” Adam says, shaking his head, but he’s dragging Tommy into his lap. Tommy barely manages to drag his hand out from in between them before he’s being kissed.

“So you love me too?” Tommy asks, laughing, when he finally manages to pull back enough to breathe.

Adam settles one hand on the back of his neck. “Baby, I couldn’t love you more if I tried.”

“Good,” Tommy breathes. Adam smiles at him.

“So how much are you hurting right now?” 

Tommy shrugs, linking his hands together behind Adam’s neck. “Well, it is technically our honeymoon,” he says, and Adam laughs before kissing him again.


End file.
